


Imposter vs Crewmates

by Caitybug



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Among Us, But also, Crack, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Penny has regrets, Quarantine, This contributes nothing to the fandom, agatha is ruthless, but I sure did have a great time writing it haha, no beta we die like crewmates, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitybug/pseuds/Caitybug
Summary: Everyone has their quarantine coping strategies.Simon tried to bake bread.Baz watched Twilight.But Penelope...She introduced the gang to Among Us.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce/Shepard, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 17
Kudos: 90





	Imposter vs Crewmates

Penelope

This household is broken. 

Quarantine has led to a lot of weird things. Simon tried to learn how to bake bread. (Keyword: _tried_.) Baz read every book he owns, alphabetized the spice rack, and then watched all five Twilight movies.

Shepard purchased an old car and tried to fix it up. 

And me, well...

I introduced the group to Among Us. 

Simon

“Baz is sus,” I shout to the room. 

The game just started, but I _swear_ he is plotting something. 

(He always is, especially now.)

“The game has just begun, Snow. Not everything I do is _sus._ ” Baz doesn’t even look up from his phone. “Besides, the knife on your head feels fairly sus to me.”

I glare at the phone. 

“I thought it was a sword,” I mutter. 

I wish this game gave me a sword. Then I’d be glad to be the imposter each time. I’d be a good one, I think.

(If the game ever assigned the role to me, that is.)

“I feel like this game is rigged,” I say, moving the blue space bean (Shepard’s words) to the reactor room, trying to get the red flashing lights to stop. “I’ve never been chosen as the imposter.”

“Shame that the _chosen one_ isn’t being _chosen_ for the role of imposter,” Agatha says. 

I look up for a moment to see her smirking from across the room.

When I look back down I see my dead body on the screen. 

_Fuck, I got killed._

Baz

Simon has a horrible poker face. It’s probably a good thing he hasn’t been the imposter yet. We’d all know immediately. 

I open my mouth to make another joke when the screen flashes with a reported death.

_Simon._

I look up and see his face staring at the ceiling. 

It’s a rule we made up two days ago. Otherwise, he stares at whoever killed him and the game gets a lot easier for the rest of us. 

“Where was it?” Shepard asks. 

Time to discuss, I guess. 

“Engine room,” Agatha says. 

Simon sighs. I tap his foot. 

“I think it was purple,” Shepard states. Penelope yelps in offense. “She came from that direction.”

“It was _not_ me,” she shouts. “The fact that you accused me is very _sus._ ”

I roll my eyes.

_Sus._

It’s a new word in all of our vocabulary lately. Even when we _aren’t_ playing the game. 

I was cleaning our closet yesterday and Simon called me _sus._ I’m not sure why.

(Though, he may be correct. It was a _plot_ of mine.)

(A _plot_ to update his wardrobe.)

“Basil you need to vote,” Agatha says. I jump to and click Penelope.

_I’ve no idea yet, but may as well trust Shepard._

“You fucking-” Penelope shouts, throwing her phone on the sofa. 

Her character spins across the room, revealing the phrase: _Penelope was Not the Imposter._

In small letters below it reads: _1 imposter remains._

“My b, Penelope,” Shepard apologises. It sounds insincere. (Probably is.)

“I’m going to make tea,” she proclaims, walking to the kitchen. 

Simon looks at me and opens his mouth.

“Ceiling Simon!” Agatha shouts. He looks at her and then back up at the ceiling. 

“This is stupid. I have no clue who killed me. I didn’t even _see._ ”

Shepard

I think the imposter is Baz. 

Right now it’s just me, him, and Agatha. And I definitely think he would be sure to kill Simon first.

Agatha

These people are idiots. 

Baz walked by me when I hid into a vent. There’s no way he _didn’t_ see it happen.

Penelope

I’m never playing this game again. I’m breaking up with Shepard.

_Purple is sus._

Merlin what a moron.

Baz

I’m so close to my final task when it happens.

Agatha jumps from a vent and kills me.

The screen flashes black.

_Defeat._

“Agatha, you killed me?” Simon shouts. 

“And I’d do it again!” She cheers, falling backward in laughter. 

I put my phone down and softly rub Simon’s calf. He huffs, reaching down and squeezing my hand softly. 

“Again?” Shepard asks. 

Bunce walks back into the room, cup of tea in hand, and sighs as she sits next to him. 

“Fine, but you better not falsely accuse me this time.”

He smiles and gives her a wink. “Only honest accusations then.”

She hits his chest and opens her phone.

My screen starts to count down before revealing the picture of a red character telling us to shhhhh.

_You are the imposter._

I smirk.

_Let the game begin._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this funny fic haha. 
> 
> Feel free to check me out on [Tumblr](tumblr.com/blog/caitybuglove23)


End file.
